The Mobian's and Highschool
by GSX
Summary: These Mobian's are sent into highschool to find truths, but along the way the make friends, and find love. They will stand and they will fight.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mobian's and Highschool**

Sonic and Crimson were running through fields at the speed of sound and tag each other repeatedly until a bright light shined before them blinding them and sending them to a different location where Shadow, Silver, and Xerin waited impatiently.

"Sup" Crimson greeted the other hedgehogs.

"Crimson you got some nerve don't ya'" Xerin replied crossing his arms.

"Faker why are you late?!" Shadow scolded Sonic.

"Ugh you idiots!" Silver picked the two hedgehogs up and said "Egghead isn't in Mobius anymore, it's like he disappeared of the face of this planet" Crimson nodded "now that you mention it I have not seen any of his badnicks around Mobius" then the Chaos Emeralds they had spun around them and went into them and telelported them to an unknown dimension.

"oh what the!" Sonic yelled dug into the ground and cursed but his voice was muffled, he pulled himself out of the ground and brushed off his quills except one problem, he had none so he ran over to a golden horse statue and saw his reflection and saw that he was a... (attention whore?) HUMAN (close enough… (-/) ) he was losing his crap and ran in circles at high speeds and got tripped by Crimson. Sonic had a blue vest with a tanktop under and jeans with rips at the knees and trademark shoes and spiky blue hair, Crimson had crimson spiky hair, red vest wit tanktop under, red cargo shorts, and hover boots (like Shadow's except with golden outline) Sonic got up and pushed Crimson and said "dick…" Crimson only chuckled and lightly punched him in the arm then Shadow and Silver appeared. Silver had the same hair from when he was a hedghog , he had a gray t-shirt, track pants with gray stripes, and trademark shoes, Shadow black and red spiky hair, black tanktop, black jeans, and trademark shoes. "Silver we're humans now!" Sonic yelled in fear and Crimson said "yeah he over reacts" then Xerin came crashing down from a portal in the sky, he had white hair long hair, black t-shirt, jeans, and hover boots but with cyan outline. Xerin then said "you guys suck" Shadow asked "do we still have our powers?" Sonic ran around a nearby building at high speeds proving that he still has his powers, Crimson created fire orbs around his wrist earning a nod from him, Silver used his telekinisis , Xerin created ice orbs around his wrist, and Shadow created engergy orbs arounds his wrist and nodded. It then started to rain and if you didn't know this Sonic and Crimson hate the rain so they rain into the nearest building.

"I. Hate. RAIN!" Crimson roared in the building whereit echoed through the empty halls then a bell rang and a crowd of people appeared and Shadow growled "damn it…" Xerin and Silver looked around amazed at the amount of people around, Sonic growled "I hate school…" Sonic knew it was school because of the rooms and the desks then Sonic and Crimson noticed many girls eyeing them down because of their muscles and Crimson whispered "oh my crap" Shadow simply rolled his eyes as he walked through the crowd. They were then stopped by a woman and she said "my name is Principle Celestia, and you must be new around here?" Sonic simply introduced himself and his friends who he said were his brothers making Shadow want to punch him in the face.

Celestia gave them and orientation and then she asked for their last names, Crimson answered "we're orphans we have none…" she almost shed a tear but she continued and then she gave the brothers their schedules.

Sonic:

Free period

P.E

English

History

Lunch

Math

Science

Band

Crimson:

Free Period

P.E

Math

History

Lunch

English

Science

Band

Shadow:

Free period

P.E

English

History

Lunch

Math

Science

Band

Xerin:

Free Period

P.E

Math

History

Lunch

English

Science

Band

Silver:

Free Period

P.E

Math

History

Lunch

English

Science

Band

Crimson was just happy that the orientation was over because the principle was really getting on his nerves. Shadow growled at Sonic and whispered "only Crimson is your brother you smart ass" then he and Crimson heard a whimper of help and the rest followed and they saw a green haired teen harassing a girl, and Crimson recognized him as Scourge and without another thought he football tackled him on to the ground and did a barrage of punches to his face, another green haired teen, Jet took out a colt 911 and fired a bullet that punctured his skull but infuriated Crimson so he slowly got up walked up to Jet took his gun; bent it in half and threw it into the garbage and said "I you ever touch a gun again I will personally gauge your eyeballs shove them down your throat so you can watch me rip you ribcage apart, now get out of my sight, GET OUT NOW!" Jet ran and tripped but got up and ran away Crimson then walked to Scourge who was crawling away picked him up by the collar and said in a demonic voice "mess with girls again and you'll die in a fire and I'll feed you to wolves understand, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Crimson through him against a locker and walked away as if noting happened and as if the bullet never hit his head and he said "hehe… out of control for me huh" Sonic replied definitely then the girl that Crimson protected tapped him on the back and asked "don't you need a doctor" he answered "no" and she flinched as the wound closed and she shook hands with him and said shyly reminding Crimson of Xerin at first "hi uh…my name is Fluttershy" she had the same clothing as equestria girls, Crimson replied "I am Crimson and these are my brothers Sonic, Shadow , Silver, and Xerin" she then looked at Xerin and said "hi" he winked which caused her to blush deeply.

 **GSX: FOLLOW ME BY TRISTAM IS SO DAMN AWESOME IT'S DESERVES MANY AWARDS!**

 **DarkVathur LX: *Rolls eyes* Review, Favorite and PM if you want your ideas implemented in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic looked at Xerin and noticed small hints of pink, then a girl with pink hair came out from behind Fluttershy and said in one breath "HIMYNAMEISPINKIEANDILOVEPARTIESANDMANYTHINGSMOREANDILOVEMAKINGPEOPLESMILEANDSWEETS!" she giggled and calmed herself down "my name is Pinkie" Shadow rolled his eyes and kept his emotionless expression… bad move she then ran to him and asked with hands behind her back "do you smile" Shadow flinched when that question was asked and then remembered her… Maria. He sighed and remembered her death and for some reason this girl reminded him of her… was it that she was trying to complete the same mission as Shadow or at least half of it, he did the saving the world giving everyone a second chance while Pinkie brought smiles. Everyone looked at Shadow who was deep inside his thoughts and just about as Silver was going to slap him, Crimson caught his arm and said "don't do that because he will then get really pissed off" "fine but we need to hurry to next class" the crew then they ran to their next class and they sat in all different spots but Crimson sat in a dark corner of the room with his head down looking at the desk (play my friend) he remembered one of his old friends, Becky the hedgehog (look her up on google images) betrayed him and worst of all she was his closest friend besides Sonic . When Crimson was trapped inside a one of Eggman's ships she looked at him and ran and couldn't escape because of the gravitational pull that core gave off so he was getting sucked in and she could have helped him but she ran and then she was gunned down by the egg pawns and when he heard her drop to the floor drop traitor or not he would avenge her and this is how he met the freedom fighters and then he realized that he had kingdom to protect.

He looked up for a second and saw a cyan girl with rainbow hair and yellow vest with a white tanktop under along with a lightning bolt of all the primary colors and he also noticed she had wings and then he looked at Fluttershy who wore a green t-shirt and white pants with green vans and she also had wings, then he looked back at the cyan girl and she wore yellow shorts and yellow roshi's but he didn't look for long because after he looked he put his head down immediately remembering the things he did to protect the lives of many people and how many lands he leveled out. Then a girl with blond hair that turned purple at the end and gray skin with wings, purple vest with a meteor covered in lightning with a white tanktop under with purple shirts and purple converse's, and purple shorts, she sat down and looked over Crimson and tapped his shoulder but he felt a strange energy emitting from her so he put his head up and greeted her "hello… name's Crimson" "hi my name's Lightning Striker" then she looked over at him and said "depressed much huh…" "Um… no I am just deep in my thoughts" (Stop music). Sonic was talking with Rainbow Dash, "so Rainbow how fast are you" "the fastest along with my sister who is in the back with one of your brothers" Sonic looked and noticed that Crimson stopped remembering was actually talking casually for once instead of being forced to then Sonic said "me and my bro disagree" Rainbow Dash loved challenges so she said "well we will find out during gym" as if Rainbow Dash planned it the bell rang and everyone but them left and the other guy with golden hair and golden vest and gym shorts with red vans and name was Tails and he was also transported here like Sonic except a day early for whatever then he looked at the boys and recognized the blue one and it was… Sonic, his best friend so he asked him "is that you… Sonic" Sonic then turned around and saw Tails and said still keeping his cover "sup Tails long time no see" Tails caught on to what he was trying to convey and it was to keep their extrodinary powers a secreat until they find out why they were sent here, then girls surrounded them and introduced themselves (the girls have the same clothes from the movie I was forced to watch Equestria girls) Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Lightning Striker and then Silver asked "where is the gym?"

They rushed to the gymnasium and ran into Pyrax who had orange and yellow spiky hair, green vest, green shorts, black vans, peach skin, and dark orange eyes. He apologized and he followed them and then Rarity asked Silver "was there anyone special in your life?" she and Silver blushed and then Silver answered "she died quite a while back…" Rarity then apologized "sorry that I asked you that" "it is okay Rarity because I have recovered from the darkest past even though I know Crimson has had it way harder than me" then continued running and then Twilight decided to make more friends starting off with Tails and asked him "how long have you been here?" "two days Twilight" "ohhhhhhhh…" then Pyrax and Applejack decided to have a short conversation and he asked "are you strong" she then showed him her muscles and then Rainbow Dash then yelled "stop bragging just because you're stronger!" she then ran and Applejack giggled and kept on running. When they arrived they went to their respective lockers and put their materials in there so that no one steals anything from them, then then walked out of the locker rooms and Coach Armor imediately asked the new boys including Pyrax to lift, Pyrax lifted 100 times, Crimson lifted 90 times, Shadow and Sonic lifted 85, and Xerin lifted 80 which was what the girls they met could also do and this made Coach Amor's mind to explode. (Mind Blown!)


End file.
